


The Best Christmas

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Happy Derek, M/M, No Hale Fire, Spending Christmas together, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: The one with a huge Hale family and a Christmas day proposal





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so if you spot any mistakes lemme know!

Christmas was always a big deal in the Hale family. Having 7 siblings AND having your birthday on Christmas meant that Derek didn’t really get a lot of attention on that day. He didn’t mind though. He was just happy to always have his family around. 

His mom’s brother and sister would show up with their spouses and kids, and his dad’s sisters came with their families too. 

It was a huge ordeal and Derek really did love it. His family was so important to him and he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. 

“Derek honey,” his mom started. “Stiles and John are still coming over right?”

“Yeah. They’ll stop by mid-morning but John’s leaving for work around 2pm.”

Stiles and his dad usually did Christmas at the Hale house because it was just the two of them and Derek always lived by the philosophy ‘the more the merrier.’ After almost losing his entire family in a near fatal house fire 8 years ago, Derek had a new appreciation for his family and after dating Stiles for 3 years, he and his dad were like family. 

Christmas morning was usually always a blur. His aunts, uncles, and cousins would spend the night so when they all woke up on Christmas morning, it was a mad rush. People would flutter around the kitchen because trying to make breakfast for almost 30 people was hectic. 

Derek’s favorite part was always opening presents. They’d all sit in the living room, passing out presents until everyone had a giant pile in front of them. Then, they’d all open presents and then it was a big event of moving around the room, giving hugs and thanking aunts, uncles, and cousins for their new presents.

Before Christmas lunch, Derek’s mom always brought out a little cake for him, letting his birthday be the main event for half an hour or so. 

This year though, Derek had the best present for Stiles and he didn’t even care if his birthday was forgotten this year. 

He opened his sock drawer, taking out the ring box and opening it up. He sat on his bed, holding the ring in his hand. It was a simple gold band but he knew it was perfect. Stiles wouldn’t want anything big or flashy and this was just right. 

Derek grabbed it, slipping the box into the pocket of his sweatpants before heading downstairs. 

While Christmas was a big deal at his house, it was also a fairly casual one. Everyone wore their pajamas or sweatpants, enjoying a comfy morning with family. Derek spent the early morning helping with breakfast, nerves growing as he waited for Stiles to show up. 

He had a plan. Well sort of. All he knew was that when it was going to be time for his birthday portion of the day, he would tell everyone to hold on for a moment and while they were all gathered in the kitchen, he’d get down on one knee and propose to Stiles. 

He thought about coming up with a big speech but that wasn’t him. He was more of a speak from the heart kind of guy when it came to Stiles. 

Before he knew it, it was 10:30am and the doorbell was ringing. 

Derek made his way to the door to see his soon to be fiancé and his dad standing there, holding a couple plates of cookies. 

“Hi babe,” Derek smiled, leaning in to drop a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. 

“Hi John,” he said, turning to the Sheriff. 

“Hi son, thanks for having us,” he smiled knowingly. 

Derek had stopped by the station, asking John for his blessings to ask Stiles to marry him. John had hugged him tight, practically welcoming him to the family. 

The morning went by with the usual chaos and Derek was happy to have Stiles by his side for all of it. 

“Okay everyone,” Talia said. “Time for Derek’s birthday cake.”

At that, everyone stood up, moving to gather in the kitchen. They all stood there, Stiles by his side, smiling at him sweetly. 

“Happy birthday Der, I love you,” Stiles said before leaning over to light the candles on the cake. 

“Wait,” Derek said, heart beating rapidly. This was it. 

“Before we do cake, there’s something I want to do first.”

Derek smiled at his family before turning to face Stiles. 

“Stiles babe, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now and you mean the world to me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it and I’m so grateful to have found you. You’re snarky and sarcastic and everything I’m not, but it makes me love you even more. You’ve shown me a brand new side of life and I want to live like this forever. So I’m hoping you have forever free because I’d like to spend it with you. You’re the face I want to see every morning when I wake up and the last one I see when I close my eyes at night. I want to adopt so many kids with you and raise a family and grow old together. I want it all with you Stiles. Will you marry me?” Derek finally asked. 

Above him, Stiles’ eyes were watering, tears threatening to spill. Stiles nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Stiles’ hands to pull him up. 

“Yes yes yes a million times yes!”

Derek slipped the ring on Stiles’ finger, holding his hands as he leaning in to kiss his fiancé. 

Around them, Derek heard his family cheering, whistling, and clapping. When he pulled back, he scanned around the room to see everyone smiling at them. A few of his aunts and his mom were crying. 

“C’mon babe,” Stiles said. “ We still have a birthday to celebrate.”

Derek had a bright smile on his face as everyone he loved was in one room, singing happy birthday to him. 

The rest of the day was relaxed and Derek didn’t let go on Stiles’ hand once. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as his family members congratulated them on their engagement. 

Derek’s brothers and sisters hounded Stiles, welcoming him to the family and talking about how excited they were to have Stiles as an official part of the family.   
Derek watched as Stiles’ face lit up each time, beaming with happiness. 

That night when they were curled up in bed together, Derek thanked Stiles. 

“What are you thanking me for?”

“For loving me. And for making this the best Christmas ever.”


End file.
